


His Loki

by BVBJunkie



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBJunkie/pseuds/BVBJunkie
Summary: Just some fluffy porn.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	His Loki

*******

So Thor was fucking Loki, Loki on his knees, Thor behind him, and it was good. Fucking good. Everything was how it should be. He had his hands on Loki’s ass, Loki’s cheeks were nicely parted and Loki was perfectly tight. So tight that Thor was almost about to come, especially when Loki began to moan quietly underneath him. His Loki. Loving it. Yes, everything was perfect.

But then all of a sudden he heard a name between all of Loki’s moaning. _“OhyesyesdeeperStevefuckmedeepergodSteveyou’resobiiig…”_

What? He must have heard wrong. Steve??? This fucking sissy called _Steve?_

No. Way.

He was Thor! And this was his Loki!

He grabbed Loki by the waist, turned him around and put his hand on Loki’s throat to demonstrate who was in charge here, noting with satisfaction that Loki’s eyes just turned a shade darker with lust.

Well, he would show Loki that some stupid Steve was _not_ needed.

So he pressed him down, positioned himself for the right angle, pushed deep, _fuck yes_ , into Loki, again and again, harder and harder and was hitting Loki’s sweet spot over and over again, he could see it in Loki’s face, he could hear it in Loki’s voice.

So, Ha! Fuck that stupid Steve!

 _He_ was the one giving Loki all the joy and bliss he needed. 

And while bringing that blissful joy to Loki, he jerked him off, nicely, and Loki was already moaning and groaning with delight, screaming the right name, “Thooor!” and coming, hard, all over his hand when with one last thrust he came, too.

_FUCK!_

…

Thor was sure after this Loki would never ever again think about another man. 

But suddenly, after their pulses had slowed down a bit, Loki burst into a joyful laugh.

Thor frowned. Yeah, this was great but … what was so funny about it?

A smirking and satisfied looking Loki sat up and kissed him.

Soft lips on his.

And Loki’s soft voice in his ear.

“Sorry Thor… But you just fuck better when you’re jealous.”

A little short-circuit in Thor’s head. 

And he could just stare after Loki walking over to the bathroom.

_I … hate… you._

“No you don’t!” he heard the prompt and cheerful answer.

Loki didn’t even bother to turn around.

But he was right.

Thor didn’t hate him.

He loved him.

His Loki.

*****


End file.
